Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer networking. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for determining a wireless device's location after shutdown.
Description of Related Art
Current security features in handheld and portable products allow the location of the product to be identified when requested by the user, such as in instances where the product is lost or stolen. However, this technology is limited in cases where the product has been lost/stolen and subsequently switched off (i.e., to an unpowered state). The embodiments of the invention described below add an additional layer of security to locate devices in these situations.